I Wanna Be With You
by Judas Rising
Summary: A WWF diva reflects over the man she wants to be with.....Please Review, thanks. Rating for sex scene which is mild, but anyway.


I Wanna Be With You 

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything. Everyone in the story owns themselves. Mandy Moore owns the song. 

Please Review..thanks!! 

************************* 

*I try, but I can't seem  
To get myself to think  
Of anything but you 

Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss  
I taste the truth  
I taste the truth  
You know what  
I came here for  
So I won't ask for more * 

I watch as he jokes around with Matt and Jeff, telling really lame jokes that you can't help but laugh at. The way his shoulders shake when he laughs, the way his eyes dance with mischief; the way his hands move to express his point....i watch it all. 

Those same hands that held my own a few days ago are now running through his long hair. The same movements I long to do myself. I wish I could run my hands through his luscious hair; the hair that looks like silk and feels like satin. 

I watch as his mouth twitches into a smile. Those luscious lips of his turning up into that tardemark grin. I want to feel his lips on mine again; feel his tongue join mine in a battle of supremacy, his hands meanwhile wandering through my hair and around my face. They occasionally rest on my hips, their warmth sending sparks through my body. 

*CHORUS:  
I wanna be with you  
If only for one night  
To be the one  
Who's in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else  
I want more than  
To feel this way  
I wanna be with you, yeah * 

His laugh is deep, coming straight from the heart. It warms my heart when he laughs, it's almost as if it makes everything alright; his chuckle reassuring everbody that everythings okay. 

I listen as he speaks, mesmerised by his voice. His canadian accent stretches out some words, and it's the cutest thing ever. Nothing compares to hearing him speak, except maybe kissing him, and the feel of his hands on my body. His eyes dance when he speaks, his excitement evident like a little boy on Christmas Eve. 

I want nothing more than to run over there and jump into his arms. I want to kiss him mercilessly. I want him to know my desire. I want him to know me. But I can't. I odn't even know where we stand anymore. 

The other night we went out, and that was that. He said we will go out again, but we haven't really had a chance to speak again since. Ok, that's a lie. We have had many chances to speak, but every chance we do have, I chicken out and run off to hide. 

I want so badly to be with him, but i'm scared i'm not good enough for him. He could have any girl he wants, but he chooses me. 

I was afraid this would happen the other night, so when we were laying in his bed, cuddled up after our date, I made the most of the evening. I wanted to remember it forever, in case it was my last chance to be so close to the man I love. 

*So I'll hold you tonight like  
I would if you were mine  
To hold forever more  


And I'll savour each touch  
That I've wanted  
So much to feel before  
To feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this * 

He catches me staring at him and winks. I offer a weak smile, embaressed that he acught me. I feel the colour rise in my cheeks, and I feel the need to get out of there. But I can't. I'm rooted to the spot, watching as he continues to speak to the guys. 

Jeff follows his gaze a gives me a knowing smile. He's the only person I have told about my "crush", and he teases me at every chance he gets. 

I'm standing here, looking like a love sick puppy when I hear a chuckle behind me. 

"Girl, you got it bad." Chris Irvine told her, laughing at her face. She looked like she had just being caught eating the forbidden lolly or something. 

"Wh-what are you talkin' about?" She asked, her face reddening at a fast pace. 

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He told her, looking between her and the object of her affection. 

She sighed as he walked away, glad he wasn't going to spill her secret. 

*Oh, baby, I can't fight  
This feeling anymore  
Drives me crazy  
When I try to  
(Try to, try to)*  


She continued to watch as he spoke. This was too much. She got up, ready to leave when she heard her name being called. 

She turned away slowly, a huge smile on her face. 

"Amy, wait up." Adam called to her as he jogged to catch up. 

"Oh, hey Adam." She replied. Oh yeah, real smooth. 

"You weren't going to just leave without saying goodbye were you?" He asked, slipping his arms around her waist. 

"I mean, I saw you checkin' me out over there."he added cheekily. 

"Haha, well, I just wasn't sure where we stood after the other night. I didn't know what you wanted. I thought I would give you some space." 

Adam just stared at her like she was crazy. 

"I dont want space Amy, I want you." He told her truthfully. 

*So call my name  
And take my hand  
Can you make my wish  
Baby, your command  
(Command) 

Yeah, I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else  
I want more than  
To feel this way 

(I wanna be)  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be with you)  
Ooh, yeah*  


He led her into the locker room, kissing her passionately. He spun her around and delicately kissed his way down her neck, across her collarbone, then up to her lips again. 

She returned his passion and slowly undid his shirt, placing kisses on his chiseled chest once it was removed. Adam took off her top quickly, and it was followed by her bra. 

He took his time showering her full breasts with his attention, slowly making his way down her stomach. 

They removed the rest of their clothing quickly, their lips always meeting up again in a passionate lip lock. Adam used his tongue to explore every corner of Amy's mouth while she used her hand to pump his already erect cock. 

He layed them down on the floor with Amy underneath him,ready to enter her. He looked in her eyes, breaking away from their kiss for a moment. 

"Tell me what you want Amy." 

Amy didn't hesitate to answer him this time. 

"You Adam. I wanna be with you." 

*I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooh  
Yeah (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be)  
Yeah (wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be, baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you, yeah  
I wanna be with you * 


End file.
